


Ah Shit, Here We Go Again

by beware_of_you



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: Doing the lord's work





	Ah Shit, Here We Go Again

To be honest, I was just sick of looking at the Michael/Cordelia story at the top of the foxxay tag so oops sorry


End file.
